


Я буду забывать

by RiruD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiruD/pseuds/RiruD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночью в их дом вломился грабитель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я буду забывать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста "Тыквенные семечки" на сообществе "Балансируя на грани".  
> Беты: Billy Dietrich, Тикки.

— Дин! Дин, проснись!  
Кастиэль теребил его за плечо, и Дин действительно выскользнул из сна, пытаясь проморгаться.  
— Кас? Что случилось? Который час?  
— Дин, там кто-то есть внизу, прислушайся, — прошептал Кастиэль, и Дин только сейчас заметил, каким встревоженным тот выглядел. В этот момент с первого этажа действительно донесся неясный шум, и Дин быстро подобрался на кровати.  
— Оставайся здесь, — приказал он Касу, тихо поднимаясь и осторожно подходя к двери. — Не выходи из комнаты, я пойду проверю…  
— Но, Дин…  
— Сиди здесь, — приглушенно рыкнул Дин и бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты.  
Он медленно спускался по лестнице, занеся в сторону подхваченную по пути биту. По полу метались тени деревьев, а в вентиляции стонал ветер, и, казалось, все вокруг словно плывет. За каждым предметом мерещилось движение, с кухни доносились звонкие, на весь дом, удары: видимо, подтекающий кран ронял капли на оставленную в мойке посуду. В стороне что-то грюкнуло, и тут же у соседей завыла собака, потом и вовсе закашлявшаяся захлебывающимся лаем.  
— Эй ты! — выкрикнул Дин как можно более угрожающим тоном. Волосы на руках уже поднялись дыбом, и от каждого шороха хотелось дернуться. — Тебе лучше убраться подальше, я вызываю полицию!  
Дин как раз добрался до телефона на стене и действительно набрал экстренную службу.  
— Здравствуйте, что у вас случилось? — ответил женский голос в тот момент, когда со стороны кухни раздался звук передвигаемого по полу стула.  
— В мой дом вломился грабитель, — сдавленно прохрипел Дин, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке поднимаются, а по шее стекает капелька пота. Им овладел иррациональный страх, и Дин не мог понять, что заставило его так сильно бояться — уж точно не какой-то наглый мужик в его собственном доме, — но в животе противно подводило, а колени слабели, и от этого становилось еще страшнее.  
— Назовите адрес, пожалуйста, мы вышлем дежурный патруль.

* * *

Спустя час Дин уже сидел в участке перед столом дежурного офицера и грел пальцы о пластиковый стаканчик. В стаканчике уныло плавал чайный пакетик — и делал это так долго, что пить этот чай уже наверняка было невозможно. Офицер ушел уже довольно давно и никак не возвращался. Дину не особенно хотелось рассказывать, как испугался неизвестно чего в собственном доме — патруль не обнаружил ни присутствия посторонних, ни взломанных окон, — но он был настолько на взводе, требовал оформить дело и теперь вот сидел и ждал, когда вернется этот чертов офицер и принесет необходимые бланки. Он постарался отвлечь себя размышлениями, зачем им понадобился телефон его адвоката, хотя и дал им номер Сэма: пусть разбудят, чтобы не жилось сладко. Дин усмехнулся собственным мыслям, радуясь пакости для брата. Как в старые добрые времена.  
В участке в это время было тихо, и он услышал голоса с другой стороны офиса. Один из них явно принадлежал Сэму.  
— Да, спасибо, что позвонили и в этот раз…  
— Уже третий в этом месяце, мистер Винчестер, — недовольный голос полицейского послышался уже ближе.  
— Да, я извиняюсь, понимаете, наша ситуация…  
— Это ложный вызов, по-хорошему мы должны бы его оштрафовать.  
— Да, простите, сэр, — продолжал извиняться Сэм.  
— Может быть, ему не стоит жить одному?  
— Мы уже думаем, как поступить…  
В этот момент говорившие вышли из-за перегородки и увидели Дина.  
— Дин, — Сэм подошел ближе и обнял его. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Все нормально, старик. — Дин ответил на объятие брата и похлопал его по спине. — Просто какой-то козел забрался ко мне в дом, а тут отказываются даже взять заявление. Может, натравить на них тебя, а?  
Дин усмехнулся: появление Сэма подняло ему настроение, и все уже не казалось таким паршивым, как пять минут назад.  
— Пойдем отсюда, оставим это им.  
— Но, Сэмми, я честный налогоплательщик и хочу…  
— Пошли, Дин, — Сэм посмотрел на него просительно, и тот решил в этот раз не спорить.  
Они вышли из участка и направились к машине на стоянке. Сэм, казалось, хотел что-то сказать, но никак не решался, и вот, когда они уже стояли у машины, он резко повернулся и спросил:  
— В доме снова кто-то был?  
— Что значит “снова”? Эй, в мой дом залез какой-то муд…  
— Дин…  
— Да нет, ты послушай. Мы с Касом спокойно спали…  
— Дин…  
— ...И вдруг он будит меня…  
— Дин.  
— А внизу кто-то расхаживает как у себя дома...  
— Дин!  
— Да что “Дин”? Что ты заладил?  
— Дин… Ты… Ты снова… Дин. Ведь Кас…  
— Да прекрати ты мямлить! Что — Кас?  
— Его нет, Дин.  
— В каком смысле его нет? Ты что тут несешь, Сэм, скажи нормально…  
— Он мертв, Дин! — выкрикнул Сэм. — Похоронен! Понимаешь?  
Дин глупо уставился на брата, ничего не соображая.  
— Полгода назад, несчастный случай при ограблении, вспомни! — Сэм схватил его за плечи и с силой встряхнул. Дин смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, размеренно моргая, словно кукла.  
— Что ты несешь, Сэмми?.. — прошептал он, чувствуя, как горло перехватывает, а голова начинает болеть. В затылке глухо нарастали удары, и в глазах мутило.  
— Его больше нет, пожалуйста, вспомни это, Дин, — жалобно уговаривал Сэм, и его голос доносился до Дина как сквозь вату. — Кастиэль умер. Не заставляй меня повторять это снова и снова, прошу тебя… Дин…  
К горлу подступала противная тошнота, еще немного — и захочется вывернуться наизнанку прямо здесь. Дин оттолкнул держащие его руки и оперся ладонями о крышу машины. Холодный металл под пальцами помогал, но все равно в голове мутилось. Он с силой зажмурил глаза, согнувшись всем телом, пережидая накатывающие ощущения: потеря, боль, тоска, любовь и снова — боль, боль, боль… Такая сильная, что легкие перестают дышать и внутри все скручивает спазмом.

* * *

Спустя какое-то время он пришел в себя, сидя на мокром асфальте и привалившись спиной к машине. Изнутри рвался хриплый кашель, а горло драло при каждом вдохе. Сэм рядом, пытался поддержать, но не знал, как помочь. Никак. Никак не помочь. Уже никак. Дин медленно, с трудом сглотнул, сфокусировался на лице брата, и тот, поняв, помог ему встать. Усадил в машину, а сам опустился за руль.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Дин безразлично смотрел в окно, а потом услышал:

— Мы с Джесс… Мы тут думали. Может, переедешь к нам, а? У нас большой дом, места полно. Готовить вот не придется, она ведь отличные пироги печет. Да ты и сам знаешь, верно?.. — Сэм попытался рассмеяться, но его смех глухо потонул в вязком безразличии.

— Сэмми…  
— Да, Дин? — с готовностью отозвался тот.  
— Отвези меня домой.  
Он проталкивал слова через горло, так и не повернув головы.  
— Дин, может, не стоит? У нас правда будет хорошо…  
— Просто сделай это! — голос сорвался под конец, и Дин с трудом сдержал приступ кашля.

Сэм еще какое-то время молчал, а потом молча включил зажигание и медленно выехал на дорогу.

* * *

Когда они подъезжали к дому, он еще раз попытался что-то сказать брату, но Дин молча выбрался из машины, негромко захлопнув за собой дверь. Сэм немного помедлил, но, когда Дин уже поднимался по ступенькам, позади послышался шорох шин, а свет от фар плавно заскользил по дороге прочь.

Дин потеребил ключи в руке, оглядывая крыльцо, но потом вставил один из них в замочную скважину и резко провернул. Он вошел в дом, запер дверь и привалился к ней лбом, устало вздохнув. Хотелось не быть. Не дышать. Не находиться. В висках билась жилка, и мучило желание с силой надавить на нее, но он не решался отпустить дверную ручку, в которую вцепился. Та постепенно нагревалась и становилась скользкой от его взмокшей ладони. В голове постепенно нарастало звенящее ощущение пустоты. В какой-то момент позади, на лестнице, едва ощутимо послышались шаги. Он знал, что в этом доме больше нет никого, но этот никто остановился прямо за ним, так близко, что было слышно размеренное, хриплое и прохладное дыхание у самого уха. В этот момент накатило всепоглощающее облегчение.

— Здравствуй, Дин.


End file.
